


Do You Even Fanfic, Bro?

by Evilkitten3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 七つの大罪 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins
Genre: Gen, Jericho is mentioned, general nonsense, i just got really sick of all the crap we see on fanfic sights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkitten3/pseuds/Evilkitten3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to write a non-crappy fanfic - a guide by someone who's sick of all the crap where there should be story. It isn't hard, it isn't overly complicated, and you don't always need to think it through. I wrote this in under ten minutes without having any idea what I was doing. Look, if you'll read shit where the summaries justify the crappy quality, I'm sure you'll read this too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Even Fanfic, Bro?

You know when you go to a fanfiction website (coughff.netcough) and try to read some good stories and there’s only like two and everything else is ABSOLUTE SHIT? I mean, good god - if you don’t care enough to spell the names of the characters correctly, why the fuck should I read your story? If you absolutely have to mention that it’s your first fanfic for *insert name of fandom here* or first fanfic period, why shouldn’t I assume that you’re just trying to justify the potential possibility of your fanfic being crap? If you say “summary sucks, but i swear teh story is better”, **_WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU_**? Seriously, guys, if you want to write, then go ahead, but will somebody please - for the love of _**GOD**_ \- _actually put some effort in it_. It really isn’t as hard as some people seem to think. Hell, even absolute shit can be good if you do it right! Don’t believe me? Here, Nanatsu no Taizai meets Shingeki no Kyojin:

“TITAN!” Eren screamed, charging towards Diane. She shrieked, swatting at him. Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk just stared.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Diane demanded. “Don’t you know it’s rude to attack a lady?”

“Don’t you dare touch her!” King yelled, the pillow he usually floated around on turning into a spear. Ban was laughing his ass off.

“I believe the boy is angry,” Gowther stated.

“I’m so glad you’re here to clarify,” Levi said dryly. “Eren, get the fuck down; she isn’t a Titan.”

“She’s huge!” Eren protested, tugging against Mikasa’s grip on the back of his shirt. “Twenty-nine feet at least!”

“She’s thirty feet, actually,” Ban commented. Diane promptly crushed the top half of his body with her foot. “Ow!” He whined, immediately putting himself back together.

“Okay, _he_ might be a Titan,” Armin said, patting his friend. “But I don’t think she is. I mean, have you ever heard of a Titan that can talk?”

In two other locations, a blonde-haired man with glasses and a bitchy lesbian with a ponytail sneezed. Somewhere else, a dead Titan sneezed too.

“What’s a Titan?” Elizabeth asked curiously.

“Judging from the actions of the adolescent fifteen-year old boy with anger management problems, I would say that a Titan is similar to a Giant, only with accelerated healing abilities.” said Gowther, somehow offending everyone in the area at once, including the people that weren’t paying attention. Looking at you two, Sasha and Connie.

“That about sums it up,” agreed Merlin. “Now let’s go home.” She waved her hand and the lot of them vanished.

“Why were we even there?” Hawk asked.

“Why did that Eren kid sound so similar to me?” Meliodas wondered. “Come to think of it, that blond boy sounded similar to Ban’s stalker.”

“And that short guy reminded me of Helbram,” King said. Ban looked at him.

“Did YOU just call someone short?” he asked, grinning. King ignored him.

“I wouldn’t worry about any of that,” said Merlin. “I doubt we’ll ever see them again anyway.”

“No, really, why were we there?” Hawk asked again. He was ignored.


End file.
